In the case of semiconductor lasers used as pump lasers, it is desirable for laser radiation to be emitted with a maximally homogeneous far field. Typically, however, semiconductor lasers emit radiation with a Gaussian-like far field. Starting from a center axis of the radiation profile, the radiation intensity thus drops comparatively rapidly towards the outside.